


Happy Harbor Horrors

by liquidheartbeats



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is so patient, F/M, I imagine this is the same Iris from Baby! Fever, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidheartbeats/pseuds/liquidheartbeats
Summary: Iris is super pregnant. She wants ice cream from Happy Harbor, but can't exactly make up her mind about what kind.





	Happy Harbor Horrors

Iris removed the lid to her Happy Harbor Sundae, frowned, then looked up at Barry, who was stood over her desk.

The smile he was wearing faded. “What’s wrong?”

Her bottom lip curled in tandem with her upper one. As if ashamed, Iris looked down.

“Hello?” He waved his hand in front of her face.

“It’s not what I want.”

Barry’s brows merged into one. Frantic, he opened up their text thread on his phone. “Pistachio ice cream, topped with peanut butter drizzle and pine nuts.” He glanced down at the confections sitting in front of her, then back at the text she’d sent him on his phone, to be sure. “This is _exactly_ what you wanted," he said, sitting the phone down in front of her.

Despite his annoyance, his voice dripped in saccharin. At six months pregnant, Iris’s hormones were out of whack. The faintest rise of his voice could send her off on a tearful tirade.

Without a single glance at the evidence, Iris replied, with a huff, “That was then. Before you left.”

“You mean three minutes ago?!” He asked, his voice lacking the appropriate level of whimsy to keep her happy.

Her eyes grew wide, just as her mouth dropped open. 

“Sweetie,” he added quickly, along with a warm smile.

Hostile tirades weren’t lost on her, either.

Successfully placated, Iris dropped her shoulders, and let out a soothing breath. “So you understand,” she said, parking her hands on her very large baby bump, face now beaming with joy.

It took a moment. Probably a full five seconds, which was an eternity for a speedster, for Barry to compose himself enough to answer. But he delivered his “Of course, honey, anything for you,” with the tenacity of the world’s greatest husband, and father-of-twins-to be.

Iris clasped her hands together and brought them to her heart. “Thank you, hun.”

“Think nothing of it," he said, voice tight. "What flavor do you want, now?”

“Silk almond berry crunch—topped with extra crunch.”

“Okay,” Barry said. As he turned to leave, she called out to him again. “Yes...sweetie?”

“Can you forget the crunch. I want chocolate ganache.”

“Silk Almond Berry, topped with chocolate ganache. Coming right u—”

“But maybe…” She stopped him again, as she listed off every single combination of ice cream and toppings her brain could conjure up, some he was sure weren’t even on the menu. 

Minutes passed in droves. He took a seat on the other side of her desk, waiting patiently for her to make up her mind. A casual glance at the time on his phone sent terror he hadn’t felt in God knows how long through him. “Iris—” he cut in. “Happy Harbor’s only open for five more minutes.”

“Well, then you better get going, sweetie,” she replied, voice light and airy, before picking up her own phone.

“But you haven’t told me what you wanted.”

“Oh, yeah.” She laughed, hard and long. “I’ll take the Swiss Almond Berry...no ganache... _extra_ crunch.”

Barry raised a brow. “And you’re absolutely sure?”

She nodded. “Yes, Barr. I’m sure.”

“Okay." He turned to leave again, but backed up, remembering he hadn’t refueled since his last sprint. And there was no point in letting her half-melted sundae go to waste, so he leaned down to retrieve it, only for Iris to swat his hand away. “Umm, ouch!” Barry retracted his hand, soothing it with the untapped one.

“Don’t you know you don’t touch a pregnant lady’s food?”

“Uh, yeah!” He replied, eyes bucked. “Learned that after you almost killed me over your nachos. But you said you didn’t want this.”

Iris shrugged, unfazed by Barry’s outburst. “Well, now I do.”

“So I don’t have to go?”

“No, silly. I still want my other sundae. It’ll be fresh, unlike this melty-mess,” she said, stuffing a heaping helping of it into her mouth. "Mmmmm, that's so good."

The sight of his wife savoring the sundae she'd just deemed unworthy, set his tongue on fire. He promptly trapped it between his teeth. His right eye, however, twitched wildly. He pressed it tight to quell it, to no avail.

“You really should get that checked out, honey,” Iris said, sweetly, as she dipped her spoon in for the second bite. "It's been happening more and more lately, and I haven't the fainest idea why."

 

 

 


End file.
